We have been making excellent progress in transplanting autologous melanocytes expanded in number in culture to treat patients with vitiligo- particularly segmental vitiligo. In this procedure we take a thin piece of normal pigmented skin approximately 2x2cm-usually from a buttock as a source for melanocyte. The pigment cells are removed and grown in culture. When we have 10 to 100 more cells than we had in the orginal biopsy we dermabrade the white areas and add the cells from culture.